Facing reality
by 2Late
Summary: "I really don't get it." the blond said, looking into the depths of his half empty vodka glass, as though the answer, as to why Haruhi had decided to marry someone other than him, stood written at the bottom of said glass. Kyouya/Tamaki yaoi shounen ai


_**Hello and welcome to my first Ouran High School Host Club oneshot.**_

_**Show: Ouran High School Host Club (I naturally do not own that show)**_

_**Pairing: light Kyouya/Tamaki (don't own those guys either, or they'd be paying for all my candy)  
**_

_**Rating: T, due to light shounen ai and minor sexual references (my stories just can't go without those XD)**_

_**Please bear in mind that English is not my native language! Please R&R!  
**_

* * *

Kyouya Ootori didn't care much for bars, much less for little back street pubs crammed with all these _commoners_, who kept a wary eye on the two label wearing figures sitting at the counter, probably waiting for the best opportunity to rob them.

He also didn't care much for alcohol, in fact he despised it, and the glass of whiskey he had ordered, stood untouched before him. Just the thought of drinking out of a glass probably a million commoners' lips had already touched was so nauseating, he felt, if he drank even a drop, he could save himself the trouble of getting drunk and just puke his guts out right then and there.

But this wasn't about him. No in fact, he himself would have never even set foot into this bar, hadn't it been for the moping blond next to him, who had practically taken refuge inside this hellhole. And he, taking responsibility as the blond's best friend, had been generous enough to accompany him. And although he was still looking for a rational explanation for his own lack of indifference, he had to admit, at least to himself, that he had been worried about the idiot, and even felt a certain amount of pity towards him.

With his left index finger, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Tamaki, we should really get going. You do have to work tomorrow." It was actually more of a question than a statement, but Kyouya never asked questions. He was of superior intelligence, and he was also a rather dominant man, so asking Tamaki to get up and follow him was out of the question.

"I really don't get it..." the blond said, looking into the depths of his half empty vodka glass, as though the answer, as to why Haruhi had decided to marry someone other than him, a commoner at that, stood written at the bottom of said glass. Apparently the two glasses he'd drained before this one had not helped him to solve this mystery, which was why he just kept trying.

Kyouya loosened his tie with one hand and heaved a sigh, being rather used to Tamaki ignoring his suggestions.

If Kyouya had been in the mood, he would have probably mentioned, that it was most likely Tamaki's own fault for not realizing what kind of feelings he had for Haruhi, before she started dating this no good construction worker.

"-bet this guy can't even afford fancy tuna...D'you think if I bought her some fancy tuna, that she'd reconsider?" The hope in the king's baby blue eyes was so ridiculously childish, had the circumstances been any different, the 'shadow king' would have probably laughed out very uncharacteristically and punched the other on the head, but Kyouya knew too well, that they weren't 16 anymore. Things had changed, they were older, and if Tamaki failed to display the least bit of maturity, he'd have to do it for him.

"You should leave her alone already. Especially now. I'm very sure Haruhi wouldn't appreciate you disturbing her wedding night." Tamaki's eyes widened disturbingly.

"You mean that guy will touch my sweet, innocent Haruhi with his filthy, grubby hands?"

"Well they are married as of today. Besides, the idea of sexual abstinence is hardly modern anymore." The king's complexion identically matched that of a sheet of paper and his lips trembled visibly. He got up and his legs immediately gave out upon taking the first step, but luckily Kyouya had realized what his friend was up to and slung one arm around the blond's waist to support him. As quickly as possible, he guided the king towards the bathroom, making sure to look at least a little discreet.

Tamaki headed for the closest sink and began coughing and hurling, while Kyouya was busy locking the bathroom door to grant Tamaki at least some semblance of privacy. Luckily, there was no one else in the room, and the blond's retching was the only sound that echoed from the tiled walls.

Pushing up his glasses, he made a face at the strong smell of urine that made his nostrils burn and his stomach feel queasy with disgust.

Tamaki didn't seem to care, considering that his face was currently resting on the filthy porcelain surface of the basin.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed, before he approached the king and lifted his head, so he wouldn't continue resting in a puddle of his own vomit and other substances Kyouya couldn't and didn't really want to name.

"Feel better?" he asked soberly and held the taller boy by the shoulders.

"Je ne sais pas.(1)" Tamaki answered slurrily and made Kyouya sigh again. Apparently the man was so out of it, that he didn't even realize that he had begun to talk in his native language.

"I thought so." The hypotensive devil said and turned on the water, plugging the sink, so it could gather in the basin. Once he deemed the water deep enough, he helped Tamaki lean over and pushed him head first into the water, making the French man struggle aimlessly, against Kyouya's unmerciful grip on his head.

"Mamaaaa, you're cruel!" Tamaki exclaimed, after most of the liquid had left his nose.

"Well, at least you're capable of talking properly now." Kyouya responded and handed Tamaki a few paper towels he could dry himself off with.

The blond took them wordlessly and started to pad his face dry, watching himself in the mirror miserably. His hand ceased all movement and he looked down with narrowed eyes dejectedly, while Kyouya leaned against the opposite wall, observing him.

"Am I somehow not good enough? Tell me, Kyouya, is there something wrong with me?" Tamaki asked, his eyes looking at Kyouya through the mirror helplessly.

Kyouya closed his eyes and smirked at the question.

"Come on, there are so many things wrong with you, I wouldn't know where to start." Tamaki's sad eyes told him, that he didn't quite get the joke. "I'm sure that has nothing to do with her choice, though. You were probably just too late." The Suoh heir looked at him in disbelief.

"Too late? I've known her since she was 15!" Kyouya resisted the urge to slap his own forehead because of the blond's stupidity.

"Well for starters, it took you over six years to realize that you didn't want her to see you as her sempai or guardian, but as a potential partner."

"But it's just not faaaaaair." Tamaki whined and lowered his head even further. "I always thought that Haruhi and I...that we were meant to be together...I never even considered that she would...choose someone else." The serious tone in the blond's voice was a little unsettling.

"Well, then it's time for you to face reality." The dark haired man said.

"It's not like I'm whining." Tamaki pouted and Kyouya could only roll his eyes. It was unnerving to see the blond turn from depressed to sulky and back. He knew that any minute now, Tamaki would either decide to keep sulking, which would only mean that he had more alcohol in his blood than Kyouya had assumed, or he would start being really depressed.

"I just don't...I don't know how to go on now...I'll probably never find someone like her again." Tamaki sighed and raked his fingers through his damp hair.

Kyouya, who, in the past, had had nothing but rather short affairs with women he didn't even really know or want to get to know, closed his eyes and nodded.

"I really did...love her. But if...if I told her now, she'd only be mad at me...she looked pretty damn happy, when she walked down the aisle to marry that guy...well...she probably would have rejected me anyway...she always did like all of you better than me." Blue eyes began to grow damp with every word that left Tamaki's mouth. "Maybe I...really don't deserve to be...loved." Slowly, one tear fell down into the sink and was quickly joined by another one.

Kyouya pushed himself off of the wall and approached the depressed king slowly.

He stopped right next to the taller man and looked at him closely, watching the light reflect in Tamaki's tears, making them shine brightly and stand out against his skin. Kyouya sighed and his indifferent, unmoving face softened considerably.

"Listen. It's alright. I'm still here, and believe me, you're the only person I would ever allow to drag me into a place like this. To tell you the truth, I believe that Haruhi made a wrong decision." Tamaki's eyes widened and he looked down into Kyouya's dark gray eyes in astonishment, while Kyouya inwardly prayed that Tamaki wouldn't remember what he had just heard tomorrow.

"So if you had been in Haruhi's place, you would have chosen me?" Tamaki asked and made Kyouya frown and briefly turn his face away.

"Well that's not the issue here...I can hardly judge something like that, since I'm a guy-" the dark haired man strangely felt the need to once again clarify this "but I'm saying that I believe that you would have probably made a great husband." Tamaki seemed to ponder for a moment, before a small sigh of relief escaped him. Kyouya almost joined him, considering that he didn't actually know how to comfort someone, and that it had still seemed to work.

Suddenly, arms pulled him against a warm chest and blonde hair tickled his cheek.

"H-hey, don't you think that's a little-"

"Thank you, Kyouya." Tamaki said in a soft tone of voice that sounded comforting in its own way.

"Well, I never liked seeing you cry, so-" Kyouya said, just because he couldn't really seem to find any words, and because he still hadn't come up with a reason for comforting the blond, that would make him seem as selfish and egoistical as usual.

He felt Tamaki's head dislodging itsself from his shoulder and then he felt a hand at his cheek, making him look the taller man in the eyes.

And then, a pair of warm lips closed over his and a moist tongue glided over the small crack between his lips. Kyouya told himself that it was merely due to the shock, that his lips opened and granted the blond's tongue entrance. He could, however not blame it on the shock, that he relaxed slightly, his eyelids starting to fall shut, as his tongue stroked against Tamaki's sensually.

A sudden, loud knock made them seperate immediately.

"Hey! How long are you going to keep the bathroom locked? Some of us have to take a piss!" Someone from outside yelled, his speech indicating that he had already had some alcohol.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki with shock in his eyes, while Tamaki merely seemed a little baffled at the sudden disturbance.

The blond man approached the door and unlocked it, earning an irritated look from the two men, who immediately entered the room.

Then, he took hold of Kyouya's pale hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and lead him out of the bar and to his apartment. When he awoke the next morning with a pale, slender arm draped around his waist, Tamaki couldn't even really remember what he had been upset about.

* * *

_**(1): Je ne sais pas means 'I don't know' in French. Sources? I had to learn that language in school for 6 years, and that's one of the few sentences I can still remember.**_

_**Yeees, I should actually be writing on my SasuHina fanfiction, but so far, I'm getting nowhere...probably because I simply don't like that pairing anymore. Or because the Naruto manga annoys the crap out of me at the moment.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review to tell me whether you liked this or not, and if you found mistakes, please report those, too, so I can improve my English.**_

_**Thanks for reading, matta ne, 2Late.  
**_


End file.
